dancingwiththestarsofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dancing with the Stars (U.S. season 12)
Dancing with the Stars Season 12 ''started March 21, 2011 and consists of 11 couples. It is hosted by Tom Bergeon and Brooke Burke and the judges are Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, and Bruno Tonioli. Season 12 For The First time, Dancing with the Stars' website gave the people a chance to tell ABC who they wanted to be on Dancing with the Stars Season 12 through comments. A pro dance, Derek Hough is not appearing on season 12 due to filming of a movie he is in. Hough will be back for Season 13. The stars of Season 12 was revealed during The Bachelor finale on Feburary 28, 2011 and the pros were revealed on March 2, 2011. Romeo, a contestant of Season 12 was originally going to be a contestant on Season 2, but was replaced by his father, Master P, due to an injury. Couples ﻿ Scoring Chart ﻿ '''Bold Numbers '''means that couple(s) got the highest score ''Italic Numbers ''means that couples(s) got the lowest score Underlined Numbers means that couple was the last to be called safe Stike-through Numbers means that couple was eliminated X - The X means that couple is no longer in the competition. Styles, Scores, and Songs ﻿Week One Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 '''Week 5' Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Winner Takes All Cha-Cha-Cha Week 10 Highest and Lowest Dances ﻿ Averages Couples' Best & Worst Dance Musical Guests March 29, 2011 Chris Brown singing Yeah 3X ''and ''Forever/Beautiful People. Dancers: Chris Brown's Dancers April 5, 2011 OneRepublic singing Good Life ''and ''All The Right Moves. Dancing to Good Life ''was Dmitry Chaplin & Lacey Schwimmer. Dancing to ''All the Right Moves ''was the Dancing Troupe '''Selena Gomez & The Scene﻿ '''singing ''Who Says. Dancing to that was Mark Ballas & Chelsie Hightower April 12, 2011 David Garrett 'singing ''Walk This Way. ''Dancing to that was the Dancing Troupe '''Jennifer Hudson '''singing ''Don't Look Down ''and ''Feeling Good. Dancing to Don't Look Down ''was Louis van Amstel and Karina Smirnoff. Dancing to ''Feeling Good ''was Ashleigh Di Lello, Ryan Di Lello, Snejana Petrova, and Damian Whitewood. Arpil 19, 2011 '''Toby Keith '''singing ''Should've Been a Cowboy ''and ''American Soldier. ''Dancing to ''Should've Been a Cowboy ''was Maksim Chmerkovskiy, Lacey Schwimmer and The Dancing Troupe. Dancing to ''American Soldier ''was Anna Trebunskaya and Jonathon Roberts. April 26, 2011 '''Hanson '''singing ''MMMBop (performed on the April 24th performance show) and ''Give a Little. ''Dancing to ''MMMBop ''was Tony Dovolani, Lacey Schwimmer, and The Dancing Troupe. Dancing to ''Give a Little ''was the Dancing Troupe '''New Kids On The Block & Backstreet Boys '''singing ''Don't Turn Out The Lights ''and ''I Want It That Way/Step By Step. ''Dancing to ''Don't Turn Out The Lights ''was Tony Dovolani, Lacey Schwimmer & The Dancing Troupe. Dancing to ''I Want It That Way/Step By Step ''was Peta Murgatroyd, Anna Trebunskaya w/ Joey McIntyre, & Donnie Wahlburg. '''Pia Toscano '''singing ''I'll Stand By You. ''Dancing to ''I'll Stand By You ''was Mark Ballas & Karina Smirnoff. May 3, 2011 '''Nicki Minaj '''singing ''Moment 4 Life. ''Dancing to ''Moment 4 Life ''was Chelsie Hightower, Kiki Nyemchek, Sonny Pederson, & Donnie Wahlburg. '''Priscilla Ahn '''singing ''Dream. ''Dancing was Patricia Zhou. '''James Blunt '''singing ''I'll be Your Man. ''Dancing was Dasha Chesnokova & Val Chmerkovskiy. May 10, 2011 '''Adele '''singing ''Rolling In The Deep. ''Dancing was Travis Wall, Nick Lazzarini, Jaimie Goodwin & Chantel Aguirre. '''Delta Goodman '''singing ''Natural Woman. ''Dancing was Cheryl Burke and Louis van Amstel. '''Michael Bolton & Delta Goodman '''singing ''I'm Not Ready. ''Dancing was Dmitry Chaplin & Anna Trebunskaya. May 17, 2011 '''Stevie Nicks '''singing ''Secret Love ''and ''Landslide. ''Dancing to ''Secret Love ''was Dmitry Chaplin, Anna Trebunskaya, Peta Murgatroyd and Damian Whitewood. Dancing to ''Landslide ''was Cheryl Burke & Tony Dovolani. '''Pitbull, Ne-Yo, and Nayer '''singing ''Give Me Everything. ''Dancing was Pitbull's dancers. May 24, 2011 Confirmed: '''The Black Eyed Peas, The Go-Gos, and Sara Evans Category:Season 12 Category:Seasons